


Wish of a Renegade

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Blind!Doctor, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Issues, F/M, Fears of the dark, Genie - Freeform, Masterbation, Missy being worried because she has bills to pay and a nine year old to care for, Repressed Feelings, The Doctor telling Missy she's hot af, Young!Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: After saving the Earth, The Doctor promises Missy 3 trips in the Tardis before she’s locked back in the vault. The first one is pretty boring wandering about a garden planet, the second though...well, the Doctor didn’t plan on meeting a GENIE and when the pair are offered 3 wishes, will they think before they speak?





	Wish of a Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> I've listed this as underage even though there will be no direct underage smut. But the nine-year-old doctor isn't about to hold back on what he thinks, so it's just for safety.

* * *

 

“Take me somewhere, warmer…” Missy suggested from her spot by the bookcase. The Doctor glanced towards the sound of her voice and pursed his lips. 

 

“No deserts, that’s too warm...a beach perhaps, an Island, best uninhabited.” She cut back in, realising all the options the other Time Lord had. 

 

With a frown, the Doctor placed his hands into the telepathic circuits sending directions to the ship.

 

Missy stumbled to sit down as they set off, she would really have to teach him some things about driving this time machine. 

 

Once they had landed she made for the door checking to see if they had arrived on a beach as she’d asked. She was pleased to find they had and reached down to run the dark gold sand through her fingers. 

 

“Kataa Floko” The Doctor announced shrugging out of his coat and fumbling rather badly to roll up his sleeves. 

 

“You found it then?” Missy asked closing the door once more and making for the wardrobe. 

 

“Awhile ago, I got bored one afternoon waiting on Cl-...well, I just went planet hunting, came across it” He sighed, donning his sonic shades and stepping backwards slowly until he found the pilot chair. 

 

Missy hummed in acknowledgement before disappearing into the wardrobe. 

 

* * *

 

 

Now dressed in a much lighter linen clothes and a backpack full of fresh water and a picnic, they set off down the beach hand in hand just enjoying the peace and the odd joke about the past.

 

The Doctor was surprised Missy hadn’t asked him to take her somewhere that she could blow something up, but she still had one more trip. 

 

“I’m surprised you wanted to do this, I mean...you said wandering the flower gardens on Tigella was boring, is this not the same?” He asked, pausing as his sonic shades registered a shell in the sand and he bent to scoop it up.

 

Missy smiled sadly as he carefully examined the shell with his fingers. It was a pretty little thing, all white with tiny blue and green swirls. Shame he couldn’t see it.

 

She couldn’t help a giggle when he held it out to her. He knew she liked gifts, and little treasures like that might seem to be insignificant to a human, but between them, such a small gesture meant their friendship was slowly but surely repairing.    

 

Missy knew it would never be the same even as she pocketed the shell and took his hand once more. They’d bitten and chewed each other apart and most of it had been her fault. She had to be thankful her Theta was so forgiving because now that he was blind, he was lost and scared, he didn’t even trust Nardole these days to guide him. Only her.

 

She knew it was a test. It was a hard and unrelenting test. Something that she would have to complete to prove her words. Back on Gallifrey, Peladon and Earth, she had begged for him back. Begged him to look past her villain-esk ways and be her childhood friend once more. Be the man, the boy she grew up with. But he had changed, he’d grown old and grown wise, grown bitter and grown damaged beyond repair. 

Nonetheless, she loved him, in any face he wore, with whatever hand was held, she would accept him just as he’d accepted her. 

 

_ Should have married the bugger.  _ She thought to herself with a frown. Though, that would have been one seriously messed up marriage if she counted half the shit they’d pulled. The amount of deaths between them, they’d be the most wanted couple in the Universe.

 

That thought made her smile.

 

“What’s so funny?” The Doctor asked as they reached the shade of some oddly coloured trees and Missy commented it would be a nice spot to eat.

 

“Oh, nothing, just...you know, thinking that, if…” She paused as she pulled the blanket from the rucksack. Was it the best subject to talk about? He’d always been sensitive about marriage. 

 

“If?” The Doctor continued, stepping back as she laid out the blanket and took her hand as she guided him to sit down on it.

 

 

“If...we’d ever married each other, that we’d be the most wanted couple in the Universe.” She blurted out in a rush of breath trying to distract herself with laying out the food boxes. She didn't want to see his face, she hated knowing that it would sting him in the wrong place and ruin the day.

 

What she didn’t expect as she set down the coleslaw was his chuckle. Missy glanced to see him smirking. 

“It’s true though...whether I like the subject or not…” He sighed. “We would be the most wanted couple in the Universe, the number of mass genocides and wars...you invading Earth that year...I doubt anyone but The Sontarans could compete.”

 

Missy smiled and opened his sandwich box placing it carefully into his lap. With a bit of concentration, he found a half and brought it to his mouth. 

 

“Peanut Butter, Strawberry Jelly and sweet chilli sauce, hm you know me too well.” He chuckled around a mouthful.

 

Missy grimaced. “It’s the second most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen anyone eat” 

 

“It’s fine, I can’t help it if all my bodies have had serious sugar needs.” He commented licking jam off his lower lip.

 

Opening her own carefully prepared roast beef sandwiches on wholemeal bread and mango fruit salad, Missy made a mental note to check on the Doctor’s weight. 

 

“Your water’s to your left.” She said as she watched him use the sonic glasses to scan the blanket and try to locate his water bottle. 

 

Carefully he reached out to the item, knocking it over with a slight thump but managed to retrieve it and pop the cap. Screw tops and cans were out of the picture, too many spillages. 

 

She knew what was left of his independence was important to him and was only willing to hand him items or physically guide him when he asked. Though always willing to offer hints and directions when he was struggling to locate something. 

 

“So nothing lives here?” She asked curiously as she passed him a box of chocolate marshmallow teacakes they’d brought from Earth. 

 

The Doctor shook his head. “I never found anyone when I first came here, this part of the Island is definitely empty, it’s only small from what I remember, we’d need to swim or make a boat to reach the larger mainlands.”

 

“Any creatures? Animals?” She asked again looking up into the trees. 

 

Again the Time Lord shook his head. “Nothing I saw, I heard birds...noticed some very small fish too when I took a dive somewhere further down, but that’s about it.” 

 

Missy pursed her lips. If it was truly empty perhaps they could bring some equipment down and build some huts, camp out. It would beat hanging about in the Tardis. 

 

She’d suggest it later. 

 

“I’m going for a swim, you okay here?” She asked as the Doctor settled himself on his back after finishing the box of marshmallow treats. 

 

“I’ll be fine, I’m just going to relax a bit.” He yawned as she stood and made towards the water. Leaving her thin linen dress and shawl on the shore she dived into the pale green waters. The water was far cooler than the surrounding air and she was left gasping and laughing at the shock. After a few laps between the low rocks at one end of the beach and their picnic spot, she lay on her back floating and wondered whether she should really bring Theta into the water with her. 

 

The Doctor wasn’t big on swimming. Though he’d never really had the body for it. Always too shy to take his clothes off. Considering he was blind he wasn’t about to see she was completely naked in the water right now. 

 

Paddling back to the shore she passed her clothes and made for the blanket, nudging him awake from his cat nap. “Come on, the water will do you some good…it’s nice and cool.”

 

The Doctor Grimaced and sat up on his elbows glancing about, but he could see nothing but faint glimmers of light. “Are you sure it’s safe when I’m blind? How am I supposed to see any rocks?” He mumbled sitting up properly at her tug on his arm. 

 

“You don’t have to swim, just relax in the water for a bit, it will help bring your core temperature back down, God knows it’s gone up quite a few degrees with you dressed like that in this heat.” She complained waving a hand at his shirt and trousers.  

 

“Fine, Fine…” He grumbled and pushed to his feet letting Missy help. 

“Here, take your clothes off…” She said, leading his hands to the buttons of his shirt and reaching down to undo his belt. 

 

The Doctor paused after the first button and grabbed her hands. “But...I-I’m-”

 

“Theta, It's no big deal, I’m not expecting you to be a bodybuilder now am I, you know I can’t judge...I’m not human...anyway, I’m naked and I don't fancy walking back to the Tardis to get you dry clothes.” 

 

 

The Doctor froze momentarily while Missy’s words sunk in, then promptly allowed his mouth to fall openly earning him a playful smack on the bottom. 

 

“No fly catching come on…” She smirked finally opening his trousers and dropping them to let him step out of them. 

 

“No undies?” She asked with a smile folding the Time Lord’s shirt and leaving it in a pile with his boots. 

 

“Can never find the drawer…” He shrugged and let her lead him by the hand towards the water.

 

Once The Doctor recovered from the initial cold shock he began to enjoy just laying on his back in the water, his arm linked with Missy’s so they could float like a pair of Otters. 

 

“I here with my little ear...something beginning with...B?” Missy spoke up after a few minutes of silence. 

 

The Doctor opened his eyes and listened. A very quiet yet shrill cry echoed from a distance. 

 

“Birds!” He exclaimed smiling and Missy hummed her approval. 

 

 

* * *

 

Eventually, they grew bored of floating and thanks to the Doctor’s sonic sunglasses being waterproof they embarked in a splash fight in the more shallow water. 

 

“Oi!” Missy called out as he got her twice in a row. “Watch the hair!” She growled playfully, splashing the idiot Time Lord back. He stumbled in the wet sand and fell back sinking under the water for a minute. Now Missy could see his blur beneath the water quite well, but being a good few feet away she worried for a moment before the blur suddenly jettisoned towards her grabbing her legs and pulling her under in a tangle of limbs. 

 

They were both panting for air and laughing when they broke to the surface again, the Doctor holding Missy in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

 

“It’s a shame I can't see the place.” He muttered as he felt her rest her forehead against his. 

“Maybe you can…” She offered, reaching up to the Doctor’s temples and flashing him pictures of the Island over their telepathic link. 

 

“Looks pretty…” He commented when she stopped and pulled back and she blushed as he smirked. 

“I also think someone else likes what they see.” 

 

Missy sighed, running a hand through his wet hair before letting herself lean back, pulling them off balance so they fell straight back into the water. 

 

They eventually gathered her clothes and made it back to the blanket, the Doctor sat in the shade once more as Missy dried herself with the towel. 

 

“I wish we could do this more often” The Doctor huffed but he knew his cyborg assistant wouldn’t be pleased with letting Missy out for too long. 

 

Missy was about to reply when she was cut off by a small high pitched voice.

 

“Grant your wish?”

 

Both Timelords paused and Missy spun around clutching the towel to herself to see if anyone had snuck up on them.

 

“Wish?”

 

The Doctor struggled to his feet and looked up hearing the voice more clearly above him. 

 

“Hello?” He whispered carefully, unsure of what creature was hiding in the trees above him.

 

“Wish?” The creature called again.

 

Missy was quick to pull on her clothes and step up beside the Doctor wrapping the towel around his waist.

 

“Who’s there?” Missy called loudly. “Show yourself!” 

 

Just as she asked a small golden coloured chameleon appeared on the dark tree branch above them. Eye’s searching the two occupants of the blanket.

 

Missy squinted carefully leaning forward to get a better look. “What are you?” She muttered as The Doctor shrugged, his sonic glasses clearly not picking up life signs in the animal. 

 

“Genie!”

 

Before Missy could bark about the absurdity of the description, The Doctor grabbed her arm slightly panicked.

“Genie? As in Genetically Engineered Neural Imagination Engine?” He gulped. 

 

“Yes!” It squeaked happily.  “Wish? Three Wish? What you wish?”

 

Missy again was about to bark that she wished it would fuck the hell off but The Doctor stopped her again.

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa….careful! Remember these things take the term WISH literally, any wrong description or if you're too vague could cause serious problems, it’s like asking for a million pounds, a million pounds of what...catfish?!” He hissed, frightened by the damage this tiny creature could cause. 

 

Missy paused in consideration and nodded. “Okay...so what do we do?”

 

“Well, we can use the wishes I guess…” The Doctor muttered, “But we need to be really clear how we describe them...be specific down to the last detail.” 

 

Missy paused to think, then an idea hit her. “Your eyesight? We could ask for your eyesight back?”

 

The Doctor considered this and nodded. “Sure, sounds easy enough.” 

 

Missy took a deep breath and declared her wish. “I wish that you REPAIR the damaged optic nerves in the eyes of this man beside me so that he may regain his vision” 

 

“Granted” it chirped. 

 

With a cry, the Doctor fell back on his bare ass tugging away his sonic glasses and covering his eyes in pain. 

“Theta! Are you okay?” Missy asked dropping to her knees beside him as he rolled about. She pulled him up into her arms as he turned to look at her blinking like a newborn lamb. 

 

“I-...I CAN SEE!” He cried out excitedly as his vision slowly began to clear. The hug that followed must have lasted a few moments too long as the creature was suddenly on the floor beside them.

 

“Wish? Two...Wish?” He squeaked hurriedly, clearly excited by his success. 

 

Missy helped the Doctor sit up and they paused to think of the next wish. 

 

“Rescue Gallifrey?” He suggested and Missy snorted. 

“I don’t think so...they're better off locked inside that bubble, can’t do anyone any harm!” She growled angrily.

 

The Doctor huffed. “What is it with you and them? Look Rassilon is a dead man, you killed him, I banished him and became President myself, isn't that what you wanted all along?” He snarled.

 

Missy gasped. “YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT?!” 

 

The Doctor paused and considered the fact that indeed he hadn’t told her, in fact, he probably shouldn't have. 

 

“When did this happen! Why didn’t you tell me!” She hissed standing and he stood up still clutching the towel around his waist. 

“I-I just sort of forgot, look it’s not a big deal. I’m not going to go off my head like all the others.” He sighed, blushing as he saw her admiring his naked body.

 

“I don’t care, I’m your best friend, or I was. God damn it I wish you were him again. I wish you were that boy I once knew!”

 

The Doctor glared back and snarled reaching for her arm as she went to storm away.

“Then know this, I wish I could be him, Missy, I wish I could be your Theta again, I’d give anything to go back to being that nine-year-old boy and having you beside me without those damn war drums in your head and your genocidal tendencies!”

 

“Granted.”

 

The squeak was so small that when the words registered they were too late to stop the poor creature granting the wishes. 

 

In a flash of light, Missy awoke and found herself on her back staring at the sky. She groaned at the headache she’d suddenly gained then froze to listen. 

 

No drums.

 

Oh god. Wait this was a good thing right?

 

Recalling the Doctor, she sat up wincing and looked towards the bundle beneath the large towel. The now much smaller body that lay no more than a foot away. 

 

Oh no.

 

Oh no. What had they done? 

Scrambling to her knees she looked about for the creature. “GENIE?!”  “GENIE?!”

 

No response. 

 

Moving the towel she choked back a sob as the full realisation of her words struck. Beneath the towel lay an unconscious nine-year-old Theta Sigma. Barely a year older than when she’d first met him in that field outside of the Lungbarrow estate.   

 

It took her a long moment to recover herself, to gather up the strewn picnic items, packing them away before tugging the now oversized white shirt onto the brown haired boy and sitting with him in her arms as she awaited him to wake. She’d done some seriously hurtful things to him in the last thousand years, but this, shit, this took the biscuit. 


End file.
